


Offspring

by Luthorchickv2



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a year ago and forgot about it. It's a drabble for this prompt.<br/>Rating is for language</p><p>Jim and Bones have an exchange about offspring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offspring

**Author's Note:**

> "I was scooting around Texts From Last Night, decided to search for Riverside, Iowa's area code and found these gems:  
> (319): How dare you send me a picture after midnight that isn't porn. You know the rules.  
> (319): Ok, but If I make this happen, my first born son gets to fuck your first born daughter  
> (319): You were in the garage half naked counting your ribs and talking about how you had too many  
> Can I please get a fic based off of one of these?"

Jim have a cocky smile. “Okay, but If I make this happen, my first born son gets to fuck your first born daughter” He smiled wider.

McCoy went red and clenched his teeth. “NO way is any part of you going near Joanna, offspring or not!”

Jim looked bemused. “I… I actually kind of forgot you had a daughter there for a second. My bad. Um foot in mouth again.”

There was an awkward pause. “Why don’t I just take care of this and we’ll call it even hmm?” Jim grabbed the padd from McCoy and dashed out the door leaving the still red doctor behind.


End file.
